The wild thing
by Caileach
Summary: Esta é uma short fic que conta, por uma ótica diferente, como Lupin se tornou um lobisomem.


****

The wild thing

__

Nota: A idéia para esta short fic surgiu quando conheci um livro infantil chamado Where the wild things are, de Maurice Sendak. Uma gracinha! Quando vi Max vestido de lobo, não pude evitar pensar em Lupin e então a história apareceu. É um conto infantil, mas espero que agrade.

Fazia um frio absurdo naquele mês de dezembro. Parara de nevar há algumas horas e, apesar de ainda ser cedo, já começava anoitecer.

A casa era pequena e um tanto isolada. Cercada por um bosque cheio de lobos que uivavam, e uivavam, e uivavam.

A Sra. Lupin estava extremamente irritada: primeiro porque o marido viajara, deixando-a só com o pequeno naquele lugar cercado pelos lobos que ela tanto temia; segundo por que o pequeno Remus estava excepcionalmente impossível naquela tarde.

Apesar de ter apenas cinco anos, Remus não tinha medo de nada. Nem mesmo dos lobos. E desde que parara de nevar insistia em brincar lá fora. Como a mãe não deixara, vestiu sua fantasia de lobo (presente que o avô lhe dera no dia das bruxas) e foi brincar com o cachorro dentro de casa. Aliás, sob os olhos da Sra. Lupin, o garotinho não estava brincando e sim agindo como um pequeno selvagenzinho, pendurado daquele jeito no cabide onde seu pai deixava o chapéu. Depois começou a correr, com o cachorro, escada acima e escada abaixo. Escada acima e escada abaixo. E assim, consecutivamente, gritando, batendo os pés e fazendo um barulho infernal. Irritada, ela interpelou o pequeno demônio:

- Você quer parar com isso?

Ainda empolgado com a brincadeira, o pequeno foi para cima dela, com os braços erguidos e fazendo o que ele achava que seria sua careta mais assustadora:

- Não me mande parar senão eu vou ter que te comer!!!

- Nesse caso você vai para seu quarto sem jantar, sua coisinha selvagem! – bradou ela ainda mais irritada com os maus modos do filho.

E lá foi Remus, furioso, para seu quarto. Coisa selvagem? Ele era uma coisa selvagem? Ele? É. Ela tinha razão. Era uma coisa muito selvagem, mesmo. O rei das coisas selvagens. E a essas coisas selvagens ele iria se juntar, pois com elas ele poderia fazer o que quisesse.

Então abriu a janela. Trepou no parapeito. Agarrou-se ao carvalho seco ao lado. Pulou e desceu pela árvore. Iria para o bosque que era o lugar onde as coisas selvagens estavam.

A lua cheia começava a despontar no céu. Com seus passinhos miudos meteu-se bosque adentro, deixando a marca da cauda da fantasia por onde passava. 

O bosque era um mundo novo: sons e cheiros selvagens. Coisas se moviam a todo instante. Coisas selvagens. Selvagens como ele. E iria encontrá-las.

Remus caminhou e caminhou, procurando pelas coisas selvagens. Mas elas se escondiam dele o tempo todo. Ele iria encontrá-las e se juntar a elas.

Foi quando viu uma coisa selvagem muito grande tentando se esconder atrás de uma moita. Ele correu até ela. Ela correu dele. Ele pode vislumbrar o seu grande rabo balançando enquanto fugia. O rabo como o dele. A coisa era um lobo muito grande. E ele correu atrás do bicho.

O lobo parou e voltou-se para o pequeno, rosnando. Remus também rosnou para ele. O bicho deu-lhe as costas e seguiu seu caminho. O pequeno correu atrás dele e puxou-lhe o rabo. Antes que pudesse perceber o lobo havia mordido sua mão.

- Ai! Gritou o pequeno. Sua coisa selvagem! Você me mordeu! Eu vou morder você. - E Remus mordeu o rabo do lobo.

O bicho olhou para ele como se estivesse pensando o que o pequeno fazia ali. Remus olhou para o lobo também, e reparou que seus olhos eram verdes, muitos claros. Nunca antes havia visto um lobo com olhos daquela cor. Achou bonito. Puxou o rabo do bicho novamente. O lobo correu. Remus correu atrás.

E assim passaram um bom tempo. O menino puxava o rabo do bicho, o lobo corria, Remus corria atrás, o bicho parava e o olhava e então Remus puxava seu rabo novamente. Mas a brincadeira cansou. Remus sentou no chão ao lado do lobo e sentiu sua barriga roncar. Estava com fome. Era melhor voltar para casa.

- Adeus, amigo! – falou dando as costas para o bicho. 

O grande lobo o seguiu até a entrada do bosque, como que para garantir que nada aconteceria ao seu amiguinho fantasiado. Despediram-se e cada um seguiu seu rumo.

Remus entrou pela janela na exata hora em que sua mãe entrava em seu quarto trazendo seu jantar. Ela ralhou com o pequeno por ter fugido. Ele mostrou-lhe a mão machucada e contou-lhe sobre o lobo. Ela não acreditou, de qualquer forma. Achou que era a imaginação do garoto. Mas limpou e tratou do ferimento. Depois jantou com ele, deu-lhe um banho, leu algumas histórias e o pôs para dormir. 

Foi apenas na lua cheia seguinte, quando sua coisinha selvagem depois de uma dolorosa transformação, virou um endiabrado filhote de lobo, que ela acreditou no que ele havia lhe contado. 

Apesar da mãe desmaiar sempre que o via neste estado, quando criança, Remus gostava de ser um lobo. Foi somente com o passar dos anos e a chegada da adolescência que isso passou a se tornar um martírio. Mas ser diferente é o grande medo dos adolescentes. E, como qualquer adolescente, ele temia não ser aceito por ser diferente e esqueceu a espontaneidade de sua infância. Mas isso é natural. Como ser uma coisinha selvagem na infância é natural. 

Quanto ao lobo de olhos verdes, por mais que o tenha procurado ele nunca mais o viu.


End file.
